


Physics

by liv_andlet_die



Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Birdflash - Freeform, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, dickwally, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Dick and Wally haven't seen in each other in ages. Dick tries to make up for it.~~~~Tumblr prompt!





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little prompt from an anon on tumblr!! I had a lot of fun writing this, it really helped with my writers block. This isn't a part of 'Little Talks', but it's a strong contender to be part of it's universe since I really love how this came out.
> 
> Regardless, if the anon who sent me this comes to read it here, please leave a comment so I can thank you properly!! <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 1\. “Can you please stop coming in through the windows? You keep scaring the hell out of me.”
> 
> 58\. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Wally leans back in his desk chair, the crappy plastic creaking in protest as he flings his arms behind him in tired frustration. He’d been working on his final physics project for so long now, his brain hurt. It’s not like physics is hard for him, not in the slightest – it’s his major after all. It’s just so freaking tedious. The project isn’t nearly as complex as he’d been expecting, and it’s boring as all hell because of it. He’s been staring at numbers and letters and equations for hours, far too simple to keep his attention, so his attention keeps shifting.

Which is why he’s still sitting in his cheap old desk chair with a pair of numb butt cheeks.

He squints against the bright glare of his computer screen to check the time.

**11:46pm**

“Fuck, me…” He groans into the silence of his room, scrubbing both hands over his face aggressively.

“Well, if you insist.”

 _“Jesus!”_  Wally nearly jumps out of his skin, whirling around in his spinny chair to find the source of the voice. He’s greeted with the cheeky grin of his boyfriend, who’s in costume and sitting on the edge of his windowsill.

“Not quite, but close enough.”

Wally clutches at his chest, his heart still racing a mile a minute from the scare. “Asshole…”

Nightwing hops off the windowsill, peeling off his mask to reveal baby blue eyes filled with far too much mirth for Wally’s liking. “Incorrect again. I’m more of a ‘dick’, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re not wrong.” Wally grumbles and leans forward in his chair to lean his elbows, still on edge. He’s so tired and brain-dead from the stupid project that the jump had taken far more of a toll on his nerves than it should have.  **“Can you please stop coming in through the window? You keep scaring the hell out of me.”**

Dick barks out a laugh, stepping forward to stand in front of Wally’s hunched form. He smooths his hands through the ginger mop on his boyfriend’s head, and Wally hums in pleasure despite himself. “Did you want me to knock on the front door and wake everybody up? They might wonder why a masked vigilante is visiting their nerdy roommate.”

Wally lifts his head and rests his chin against Dick’s stomach, glaring up at him. “You just gave me a heart attack, I think you should start being a little nicer to me.”

“I’m plenty nice to you.” Dick leans down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You’re so full of it.”

“You love it.”

Wally’s tired eyes try to keep glaring at his boyfriend, but Dick is too pretty and he’s far too exhausted for the effort it takes, so he decides instead to straighten up in his chair and pull Dick down for a proper kiss. Dick complies with no resistance, leaning down a little further and resting his forearms on Wally’s shoulders. Wally’s hands come up to cup the back of Dick’s thighs, the tight spandex smooth under his skin. The kiss is gentle and loving. It’s a nice little ‘hello’, since they never seem to actually say that to each other. They don’t need to.

“I missed you.” He murmurs against soft lips, hands sliding up Dick’s legs to rest on his hips.

“Missed you too…” Dick mumbles in return, pressing another peck to Wally’s mouth before resting his chin on the top of his head, pulling Wally into a hug. “Sorry it’s been a while, Gotham decided to go completely nuts this month and B needed all the help he could get.”

“S’okay.” Wally lays his cheek against Dick’s chest, arms coming up to wind around his waist.

“I would’ve come sooner but there was clean up and debriefing and-”

“Babe.” Wally squeezes his middle a little tighter. “I get it. It’s okay.”

Dick sighs, burying his face in Wally’s hair. “Thanks…”

“Nothin’ to thank me for.”

“Still…” Dick pulls back a little to look down at his boyfriend, a coy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I think I should make it up to you…”

Wally cocks an eyebrow, peering up Dick. “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Dick lays his hands on Wally’s shoulders, pushing him gently to lean back into his chair. He moves forward to worm his way onto Wally’s lap, hands sliding up to nestle in his hair.

The desk chair groans in complaint at the extra weight but Wally’s far too distracted to care. His hands shift from their place on the armrests to slide over Dick’s thighs. The Nightwing suit is doing everything it should be and more, hugging his boyfriend’s body in all the right places. Wally never seems to get used to it.

“Y’know, I have a project to finish.” Wally tilts his head back against the top of the chair, matching the challenging glint he can see in Dick’s eyes.

“Really?” Dick tilts his head down to kiss the side of his temple, his lips travelling down the side of Wally’s face to press butterfly kisses all the way to his jaw.

Wally’s breath stutters ever so slightly. “Yeah, it’s worth a lot.”

“Mhm…” He leans down to nuzzle against the side of his neck, his breath warm against his skin as his teeth nip at Wally’s earlobe. “Sounds important…”

Wally just manages to suppress a full body shiver. It’s been way too long.

“Richard Grayson,  **are you trying to seduce me?”**

Dick leans back, lips pulling up into a smirk as his hands slide down Wally’s chest. “If I am, is it working?”

Wally takes one full second to let the sight in front of him of soak in –  Dick leaning back on his lap, eyes twinkling with desire – before he’s surging forward. “Fuck yeah.”

Dick meets him halfway, their lips crashing together in desperation as they cling to each other. It’s been a long time since they’d spent so much time apart. With Wally’s semester coming to an end and the world needing continuous saving, they’d kept missing each other for the better part of a month. Now, they finally have time to catch up.

Wally’s arms are tight around Dick’s waist, hands splaying across his back to pull him closer. Dick cups the back of Wally’s neck with one hand, the other coming up to tangle in his hair as he tries to move closer as well, pushing against the armrests with his knees to no avail. Wally lets out the softest sigh of pleasure as Dick’s tongue swipes over his lower lip, asking for entrance, which he eagerly obliges.

He’s not sure if it’s all the writhing they’re doing, or just the age of the chair they’re doing it on, but Wally barely has time to register the loud crack of plastic breaking before they’re sailing backwards – or, rather, he is. The back of the desk chair snaps clean off with their combined weight, sending Wally tumbling to the floor and taking Dick along with him.

The back of his head clips the edge of his desk before he hits the ground with a gasping ‘oof!’, Dick landing heavily on top of him.

“Oooh…” Wally groans, coughing as he tries to get some air back into his lungs.

“Fuck…” Dicks shakes his head to dispel the shock, then lifts himself up a little to take his weight off Wally. “How old is this chair…?”

Wally squeezes his eyes shut at the sharp pain at the back of his head. That’s gonna leave a goose-egg of monstrous proportions. “How long have you known me…?”

“ _Jesus_ , Walls…” Dick’s convulsing with laughter, his forehead coming down to rest on Wally’s chest.

“What?” Now that he can actually breathe again, Wally’s laughing too. “It’s served me well.”

“That’s fuckin’ old for a plastic chair, dude.” Dick looks up at his boyfriend, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“Hey, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“Well, it’s broke now.”

“So fix it.”

They’re both cracking up at this point, laying on the ground surrounded by pieces of shattered old plastic. His back is aching, and his head is throbbing, but Wally feels more contented than he has in weeks.

Dick finally shifts to get off his boyfriend, extending a hand to pull Wally up into a sitting position.

“How’s your head?”

“Hard, thankfully.”

“You always have had a thick skull.”

Wally scowls playfully. “Hey, what happened to the ‘being nice’ thing? I just took a fall for you.”

Dick rolls his eyes but can’t keep the tender smile off his face. He leans over Wally to press a gentle kiss to the back of his head, hand coming up after to rub gently over the rapidly forming lump. “You’re right. Thank you, my knight in shining armour.”

Wally leans into the touch, sighing in contentment as he slumps forward to rest his cheek on Dick’s shoulder. “That’s nice…”

“You want some ice?”

“No, this is good…”

Wally can tell Dick’s rolling his eyes again, but it just makes him smile. His arms circle around his boyfriend’s waist, and he hums happily when he feels Dick’s other hand start rubbing up and down his back. “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s nice to have you back…”

Dick presses his face into his ginger hair again, and Wally can feel the gentle smile spreading over his lips. “Good to be back, babe.”

“Y’know why?”

“Why?”

“’Cause you can buy me a new chair.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me prompts or just yell at me about birdflash/batfam/dc in general, come find me at notstars-doors.tumblr.com !!! :D 
> 
> (Prompts are always open!)


End file.
